


Nurse Pietro

by feathertail



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Edit, Fanart, M/M, quick edit, really bad edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick/really bad fanart for 'The One Where Pietro Has Man Flu' by respoftw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Pietro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One Where Pietro Has Man Flu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991990) by [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw). 



That's as good as it's getting.


End file.
